


The Final Countdown

by PretentiousPyro



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretentiousPyro/pseuds/PretentiousPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt : "What if you were born with numbers on your wrist that counted down to when you'd meet your soulmate?"</p><p>Here it is guys, here's that prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Countdown

Michael Jones had always found the idea of soulmates kind of dumb.

He found the fact that he had to wait until today, at the age of 24, out right stupid.

He glanced at the numbers on his wrist, they had been on there since the second he was born.

He remembers glancing at the wrists of others in highschool, always feeling a slight ping of jealousy when he saw someone's who said zero, usually right next to someone else's wrist that said zero.

Usually the hands attached to those wrist were intertwined.

He hated it.

The numbers on his wrist currently read "05:13:46" Roughly 5 hours left.

He mentally ran over his introduction again "Hi, I'm Michael Jones, I'm 24, and we're soulmates" He's gonna fuck this up, he knows it.

He looked around his apartment for something to distract him.

Nothing good on T.V, played all the games, and he had already anxiously cleaned his apartment 3 times that day.

He looked at his outfit, running a hand through his curly hair. He had on white sneakers, blue jeans, and a black Call Of Duty shirt.

He thought about dressing up for meeting his soulmate but decided against it, they're gonna be spending the rest of their lives together might as well meet each other as is right?

He grabbed his phone off the coffee table dialing Ray.

It rang for a minute before he heard Ray's voice "If this is about how great the sex is mine is better." Ray said.

Ray had met his soulmate at 19 during the one year he attended college. It was a guy named Joel, nice guy, funny to, he was a good fit for Ray.

"I won't know for at least another 5 _hours_ " Michael responded casually despite internally freaking out.

He could hear shooting in the backround and assumed Ray, being Ray, was playing a game.

"Right, so if you didn't call to brag what's up" Michael shifted some things around looking for his keys.

"Wanna go to a bar or something?" Michael asked.

Ray snickered "At 6 o'clock, I know you're probably nervous but damn Michael" Shit was it really only 6, he hadn't looked at the time

. "I said or something" Michael replied attempting to play it off.

"How bout a movie?" Ray prompted.

"Great" Michael responded "Just pick whatever, I'll meet you there in 10" He hung up the phone.

Finally finding his keys he grabbed them, his wallet, and his hoodie and walked out.

Ray picked the new Disney movie 'Frozen' which Michael thought was ridiculous, but was thankful for the distraction none the less.

It wasn't half bad, the kind of thing you'd watch again if it popped up on the T.V. When they got out he glanced first at his watch, then at his wrist. 8:23, 3 hours.

Michael and Ray went to a nearby bar.

Ray left about an hour later, he got bored pretty quickly since he wasn't one for people and didn't drink.

So Michael spent the 2 hours sitting alone at the bar looking at his wrist and taking nervous sips of his beer and listening to unnecessarily loud music.

He glanced around the bar, looking a second longer at the couples in it. He wondered if his soulmate would be some mindless drunk, or the next bartender, or some college kid trying to look cool by sneaking his way into a bar.

Never in Michael's life has two hours passed so slowly, but once his wrist finally said one minute he could swear time had never moved faster.

 He stood up.

  _50 seconds._

He walked towards the center of the bar.

  _40 seconds._

He wondered what they looked like.

  _30 seconds._

He wondered what their name was.

 _20_ _seconds._

He'd find out soon enough wouldn't he.

  _10 seconds._

He stood there, in the center of the bar, looking half like he was lost and half like he was about to bolt for the nearest exit.

The latter was fairly likely at the moment.

  _5 seconds._

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

  _4_.

Please don't let him make a fool of himself.

  _3._

God he was nervous.

  _2._

Don't let this be a joke. 

_1._

Here goes nothing.

  _0._

 Brown meets hazel and neither of them blink, they just stare, taking the other in.

The guy is tall, lanky, scrawny sort  of, but he's attractive.

He's got sandy hair that sticks up at odd angles and looks ridiculous, but it suits him, matches his goofy grin.

Michael took a good look at him, from head to toe.

' _So this is what a soulmate looks like'_

He inwardly shook his head

' _No, this is what MY soulmate looks like.'_

"Hello love" The man chirped.

" _Dear god he's_ _British.'_

 Michael thought as he leaned foward, wrapping his arms around the mans' neck.

He kissed the man, which wasn't at all what he planned, but he didn't care.

"Talk about coming on strong" The man said afterwards.

Michael could get used to this. 

 Maybe soulmates weren't so dumb after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo ay yo insert Tumblr thegrandhighbird.tumblr.com


End file.
